


Untitled

by Hotarukunn



Series: Minor Canon Fics and Drabbles [1]
Category: Hammer Session!
Genre: Affectionate Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hachisuka brushes his teeth, Sakamoto cling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Hachisuka look over his shoulder as he feel arms wrap around his neck. "Shakkamto," he say with foam in his mouth. "f'm tring tho bfuschm-" He cut himself off as Sakamoto peck his cheek. "Sensei, you have a really nice scent." the boy points out, snuggling his nose against the grown-up's neck. "Soooft.." he murumur, and Hachisuka sigh and he can hear small snores from just beside his ear. He swallow the foam that the friction of toothbrush against teeth has turned the toothpaste into. He nudge the boy with an elbow, and look at him. "Sakamoto, don't just fall asleep like that."

Never mind that the boy had been running from audition to audition all week, and happily danced around on a stage, upbeat and smiling.

Hachisuka had gone to each and every one of them, so he knew that it was only natural for the boy to be exhausted after all the physical activity. Sakamoto really loved to dance, and it was obvious just how much when he was on the stage, performing.

With a small, fond smile, Hachisuka dropped the toothbrush on a table-top and scooped Sakamoto into his arms. "Silly boy." he mumbled affectionately, and wandered over to the bed that stood in the small 1DK. Once he had seated them both, Sakamoto snuggled up against him, and he chuckled. "Heh, just like a litle child.." Hachisuka leaned down and brushed his lips across Sakamoto's, then pulled back slightly as he felt the boys lips moving.

"Hach...nse...ve y..." he mumbled in his sleep, and Hachisuka blushed, wondering what it was that the boy dreamt about. "Sakamoto Youhei." he called in a whisper, both wanting to wake him up to ask him what the dream was about, and then not wanting to wake him, because he was just too cute.


End file.
